


Die Geschichte vom gierigen Herzog

by Valdan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdan/pseuds/Valdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beitrag zum FF-Award im SG-P<br/>Ein Märchen über die holde Maid Vala, die sich gegen die Genußsucht eines Adeligen wehren muss. Eine nicht ganz ernst zu nehmende Version eines Grimm'schen Märchens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Geschichte vom gierigen Herzog

Titel: Die Geschichte vom gierigen Herzog  
Serie: SG-1  
Rating: P12  
Genre: AU, Humor  
Anmerkung: Vielen Dank an Antares für ihr Beta und vielen Dank für die fleissigen Voter, denen meine Geschichte so gut gefallen hat, dass das eine oder andere Pünktchen dafür abgefallen ist. 

 

Die Geschichte vom gierigen Herzog 

Es war ein stürmischer Herbstabend. Die Kinder hatten sich vor dem Kamin versammelt, in dem ein warmes Feuer flackerte. Die Großtante saß in ihrem Lieblingssessel und die Stricknadeln in ihren Händen klapperten fleißig, als eines der Kinder zu ihr aufsah und mit bittendem Blick fragte: „Tantchen, kannst du uns eine Geschichte erzählen?“

Die Stricknadeln standen kurz still, dann lächelte die alte Dame und begann zu erzählen. 

„Es war einmal – so fangen alle Märchen an, also soll das unsrige auch so anfangen.“

*****

Also – es war einmal eine holde Maid namens Vala. Die lebte mit ihrem Vater Jacek in einer kleinen Hütte im Wald. Jacek war Köhler und er verdiente mit seiner Holzkohle auch genug, damit die beiden zufrieden leben konnten. Aber Jacek reichte das nicht. Er strebte nach mehr. Immer wenn er aus der Stadt zurückkam, wo er einmal in der Woche auf dem Markt seine Brennstoffe verkaufte, kam er mit neuen Ideen zurück, wie er noch mehr Geld verdienen könnte. Meistens waren es Schnapsideen, die nie das hielten, was sie auf den ersten Blick versprachen und am Ende zahlte er drauf, oder ein unzufriedener Kunde zeigte ihm handfest, was er von Jaceks Spielereien hielt.

Eines Tages kam eine Jagdgesellschaft an seiner Hütte vorbei geritten und hielt an, um Wasser für die Pferde zu fordern. Jacek schickte Vala zum Brunnen, der etwas abseits lag, damit sie das Geforderte holen sollte. 

Während sie unterwegs war, beobachtete der Anführer der Jäger das Mädchen und fragte den Vater: „Eine schöne Tochter hast du da, Köhler. Ist sie jemandem versprochen?“  
„Nein, Herr. Sie hatte schon viele Verehrer, aber sie hat alle abgewiesen. Sie wollte ihren armen Vater nicht alleine hier im Wald lassen.“ Da Jacek dabei die Augen gesenkt hielt, konnte der Jäger, bei dem es sich um Herzog Nerus handelte, nicht sehen, wie es in den Augen des Köhlers aufleuchtete. Schon sah er seine Tochter an der Seite des Herzogs das Land regieren, als dieser weiter sprach. „Kann sie etwas Besonderes? Stroh zu Gold spinnen vielleicht? Die Frau meines Vetters konnte das. Nachdem er sie das dreimal hat machen lassen, hat er sie geheiratet. Und weil die beiden andauernd Kinder in die Welt gesetzt haben, war keine Zeit mehr dafür. Aber das nur nebenbei. Also sprich, was kann deine Tochter?“

„Nun, sie kann singen und tanzen, backen und kochen und…“, er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und hoffte, dass er die Ursache für das aufgequollene Gesicht und die rote Nase richtig eingeschätzt hatte, „sie kann zwar nicht Stroh zu Gold spinnen, aber sie macht aus Wasser Wein.“

In den Augen von Herzog Nerus leuchtete es gierig auf. Das war ja mal nach seinem Geschmack. Dieses Mädchen musste er haben. Seine Keller waren so kurz vor der nächsten Weinlese fast geleert und wenn er jemanden hatte, der aus Wasser Wein machen konnte, war er nie mehr auf diese Halsabschneider von Winzer angewiesen.

„Was willst du dafür haben, dass sie mit mir kommt?“, fragte Nerus daher auch sofort und blickte Jacek an.   
Der rechnete im Stillen vor sich hin und versuchte bescheiden drein zu schauen.   
„Ich brauche nicht viel. Einen Diener, der mir bei der Arbeit hilft und eine bescheidene Unterstützung, damit ich diesen dann auch ernähren kann. Das wäre schon ein Anfang.“  
Nerus blinzelte Jacek an. „Gut, gut. Ich nehme das Mädchen mit und werde es prüfen. Wenn sie tut, was du versprichst, dann sehen wir weiter.“

In diesem Moment kam Vala um die Ecke, in jeder Hand einen Eimer. Mit einem Blick auf ihren Vater, der nicht unbedingt von Tochterliebe zeugte, stellte sie diese vor ihn hin.  
Jacek aber beachtete dies gar nicht und zog sie mit sich in die Hütte. Er schloss die Tür und ging an einen Schrank, in dessen Schubladen er herum kramte.   
„Kannst du mir bitte verraten, was hier los ist, Vater?“ Vala stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und blitzte ihren Vater an.  
„Engelchen, wir sind gemachte Leute. Der Herzog da draußen will dich mitnehmen, weil du Wasser in Wein verwandeln kannst!“  
„Wasser in Wein? Bin ich Jesus? Was soll das Jacek? Und überhaupt. Hast du dir den Typen da mal angesehen? Im Leben gehe ich nicht mit dem mit. Okay, wenn es der junge Typ wäre, der zwei Pferde weiter so gelangweilt in die Gegen starrt, dann vielleicht, aber so – nie im Leben.“  
„Und wie du gehen wirst, mein Täubchen. Denn hier“, er drehte sich um und hielt triumphierend eine kleine Phiole mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit hoch, „ist die Lösung für das Problem.“  
„Was soll das sein? Hast du dir wieder mal irgendwo Pferdepisse andrehen lassen und denkst jetzt, es ist ein Wundermittel?“  
„Vala – jetzt sei doch nicht so negativ. Die Wirkung dieses Mittels ist verbürgt. Nur ein Tropfen auf zehn Liter Wasser und du hast einen Weißwein allerbester Güte.“  
„Und ich darf es ausbaden, wenn das Zeug versagt, oder wie? Da hast du dich geschnitten, das mache ich im Leben nicht.“  
„Und du wirst“, Jacek packte seine Tochter am Arm und zog sie zu sich heran, um ihr direkt in die Augen zu schauen. „Es ist unsere Fahrkarte in ein besseres Leben. Und wer weiß, vielleicht findet der Typ von Pferd Nummer zwei dich ja auch ganz nett und du steigst in ein gemachtes Bett?“  
In dem Moment klopfte es und genau der Mann, den Vala insgeheim so nett fand, stand vor der Tür, „Mein Onkel fragt, ob das Mädchen bereit ist. Er will so schnell wie möglich zum Schloss zurück.“  
„Der Onkel“, murmelte Jacek grinsend zu Vala und lächelte den Mann dann an. „Aber natürlich ist meine Vala bereit. Nicht wahr, Schätzchen?“   
Vala sah ihren Vater an, dann den jungen Mann, dann wieder ihren Vater und entschied, dass alles besser war, als bei dem Mann zu bleiben, der sie so locker verschacherte. Sie schnappte sich das kleine Fläschchen, holte ihre paar Habseligkeiten und folgte dann dem Mann zu den Pferden.  
„Daniel, nimm sie mit auf dein Pferd. Und pass mir gut auf das Mädchen auf, die ist sehr wertvoll“, befahl der Herzog dem jungen Mann und kurz darauf ritten sie los.

Jacek winkte Vala fröhlich hinterher, aber die war einerseits viel zu sauer auf ihren Vater und hatte andererseits Mühe, sich auf dem Pferd zu halten. Zugegeben, es war schon nett, sich in die Arme dieses Daniel zu kuscheln, aber leider wackelte das Pferd so hin und her, dass sie trotzdem Probleme hatte, sich oben zu halten. Dazu kam noch, dass Daniel ihre Versuche, ein Gespräch anzufangen einfach ignorierte. Gut, er musste sich darauf konzentrieren sie beide heil zum Schloss zu bringen, aber ein kleines Gespräch wäre doch wohl nicht zuviel gewesen.

Als sie auf dem Schloss angekommen waren, ließ Nerus sie in ein Kellergewölbe bringen, in dem fünf große Fässer standen, die er sofort von einer Reihe Bediensteten mit Wasser füllen ließ.   
„Okay, Mädchen, du wirst die Nacht hier drin verbringen und wenn ich morgen wieder komme, werden wir ja sehen, ob du wirklich Wasser in Wein verwandeln kannst. Wenn nicht, werde ich mir überlegen, was ich mit dir und deinem Vater anstellen werde. Also sollte das Quellwasser morgen auf jeden Fall besser schmecken als jetzt.“

Alle Proteste von Vala halfen nichts. Sie führte ihre Angst vor der Dunkelheit an und man brachte ihr eine Kerze. Sie sagte, dass sie Ratten auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte – wobei sie ein Bild von ihrem Vater im Kopf hatte – und man brachte ihr einen Kater.   
Als die Fässer gefüllt waren, brachte man ihr noch etwas zu essen und dann fiel die schwere Eichentür ins Schloß und sie hörte, wie diese verriegelt wurde. 

Anfangs tigerte sie noch im Keller herum, dann ergab sie sich in ihr Schicksal und begann zu rechnen, wie viel wohl in den Fässern enthalten war, damit sie die Dosis von Jaceks „Wundertrank“ auch richtig bemessen konnte. Sie stieg auf eine kleine Leiter und gab die richtige Anzahl von Tropfen in das Spundloch des ersten Weinfasses und dann wartete sie. Ab und an schnupperte sie daran, aber der typische Alkoholgeruch blieb aus. 

Die Hälfte der Nacht war um, als Vala aufgab und anfing, ihren Vater zu verfluchen. Sie kam gerade so richtig in Fahrt, als sie von einem hellen Lichtblitz unterbrochen wurde. Es dauerte etwas, bis ihre Augen sich erholt hatten, aber dann sah sie zu ihrer Verwunderung ein kleines, graues Männchen im Raum stehen. Er hatte einen großen Kopf, der nach vorne wie eine Schnauze geformt war, riesige, dunkle Augen und sehr dünne Arme. Die Beine waren so schmal, dass man jeden Augenblick damit rechnete, dass sie zusammenknickten, weil sie das Gewicht des Körpers nicht tragen konnten. Bis auf ein Leinentuch, welches er sich um die Mitte gebunden hatte, war er nackt. 

„Seid gegrüßt, holde Maid. Ich hörte, Ihr seid in Schwierigkeiten!“, begrüßte er Vala, die zwischen Schrecken und Neugier schwankte und erst mal einen Schritt zurückwich.  
„Wer seid Ihr? Und was war das für ein Licht? Und wo seid Ihr so plötzlich hergekommen?“, sprudelte Vala heraus - der Schreck war eindeutig der Neugier gewichen.

„Holla, so viele Fragen auf einmal. Na mal sehen. Meinen Namen kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Ich hieß mal Rumpelstilzchen, aber der Name wurde von einem meiner Vettern missbraucht, und um dem schlechten Ruf zu entgehen, der ihm jetzt anheftet, musste ich mir einen neuen suchen. Ist eine Geschäftssache, dass ich den Namen nicht preisgebe, also gewöhn dich dran und du kannst ruhig ‚Hey Du’ sagen. Das Licht kam von meinem Zauber – ein sogenannter Beamstrahl, mit dem ich mich überall hin versetzen kann. Ist eine praktische Angelegenheit, wenn man schnell mal verschwinden will, oder die Türen fest verschlossen sind. Und was war das noch? Ach ja, wo ich so plötzlich herkomme. Tja, man könnte (so) sagen vom Himmel. Aber frag mich nicht nach einer Erklärung, das würde zu weit führen. Und ich bin hier, weil du meine Hilfe brauchst. Ist es nicht so?“

„Hilfe? Ja, die kann ich gebrauchen. Am besten schickst du mich mit deinem Blitzi-Dings zu meinem Vater, damit ich dem gehörig die Meinung sagen kann, zu diesem total bescheuerten Deal, den er da mit dem Herzog gemacht hat.“

„Tut mir leid, ich kann dich damit nicht transportieren. Aber von was für einem Deal redest du da? Vielleicht kann ich dir ja dabei behilflich sein.“  
„Und was willst du dafür? Ich hab noch nie erlebt, dass Hilfe umsonst ist.“ Vala blickte ‚Hey Du’ argwöhnisch an.  
Der verzog seine Mundwinkel, was einem Lächeln sehr nahe kam und meinte dann: „Du hast da nette Ohrringe. Die könnte ich gut gebrauchen.“  
Vala sah ihn entgeistert an, hatte er doch gerade mal kleine Löcher im Schädel, von denen sie annahm, dass sie die Ohren waren. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie oder wo er den Schmuck tragen wollte. Sie verschob die Überlegungen auf später, löste die goldenen Ohrgehänge und gab sie ‚Hey Du’. 

„Und nun zu deinem Problem. Wie sieht es aus?“  
Vala erzählte, in was für eine Patsche ihr Vater sie gebracht hatte, zeigte ihm auch die Flüssigkeit, die noch in der kleinen Flasche war und erklärte, was sie bisher gemacht hatte.   
‚Hey Du’ hörte sich alles geduldig an, untersuchte die Fässer und den Inhalt der Flasche. Es dauerte nicht lange und nachdem er sich mit seinen Fingern ausgiebig die Nase, oder was Vala dafür hielt, gejuckt hatte, schnipste er mit den Fingern und sagte: „Ich hab’s! Da fehlt nur der richtige Katalysator, dann müsste es klappen. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Er verschwand von jetzt auf gleich und bevor Valas Augen das helle Licht verarbeitet hatten, war er wieder da. Er hatte einen kleinen Beutel dabei, kletterte auf die Fässer, ließ ein bisschen von dem Inhalt in die Fässer rieseln und sofort verbreitete sich im Keller ein Geruch nach Wein. 

„So, jetzt kannst du noch ein bisschen schlafen und morgen früh, hat der Herzog keinen Grund, dich nicht gehen zu lassen.“  
„Danke“, murmelte Vala und wollte noch eine Reihe Fragen hinterher schieben, aber der kleine, graue Mann war schon verschwunden. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als es sich auf dem vorhandenen Stuhl so gemütlich wie möglich zu machen und auf den nächsten Morgen zu warten.

Als die Türen am Morgen geöffnet wurden und der Herzog mit seinem Haushofmeister und Daniel im Schlepptau den Keller betrat, war Vala gerade aus einem unruhigen und ungemütlichen Schlaf erwacht. Als sie Daniel erspähte, der gelangweilt hinter seinem Onkel stand und so aussah, als ob er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als irgendwo anders auf der Welt zu sein, aber nicht hier, versuchte sie schnell, ihre Haare zu richten, aber es war vergebens. Der junge Mann schaute bemüht in eine andere Richtung. 

Als Vala dann fragte, ob sie jetzt nach Hause gehen könnte, grinste sie der Herzog listig an.  
„Nachdem du gehalten hast was dein Vater versprach – und es ist wirklich ein edles Tröpfchen, was da in den Fässern lagert – wird mein Haushofmeister Ba’al dich jetzt in eines der Gemächer führen, damit du dich ausruhen kannst. Du wirst zu essen und zu trinken bekommen und in der nächsten Nacht, wirst du mir die doppelte Menge Fässer verwandeln.“ Er drehte sich um, machte ein Zeichen zu Ba’al und verließ den Keller.   
Ba’al nahm sie am Arm und ohne auf ihren Protest zu achten – und der war nicht von schlechten Eltern – brachte er sie auf ein Zimmer, in dem ein großes Himmelbett stand, schubste sie darauf und meinte dann: „Ruh dich gut aus, meine Hübsche, du wirst eine Menge zu tun bekommen in der nächsten Nacht. Nerus hat jetzt Blut geleckt und wird dich so leicht nicht mehr davonkommen lassen.“  
„Dein Herzog kann mich mal. Keine Ahnung, was er meinem Vater versprochen hat, aber das Geschäft ist erfüllt. Wenn ich ihm weiter helfen soll, dann muss er mit mir verhandeln. Ich will auch was davon haben. Sag ihm das gefälligst.“  
Ba’al lachte, drehte sich um und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

Vala verschränkte die Arme und schmollte. Das wollte sie doch mal sehen, ob da nicht noch was für sie herausspringen würde. Als ihr kurze Zeit später etwas zu essen gebracht wurde, machte sie sich ausgehungert darüber her und als sie sich satt gegessen hatte, gab sie ihrem Schlafbedürfnis nach, kuschelte sich in die warmen Decken des Bettes und war bald drauf eingeschlafen.

Ein leises Knirschen holte Vala aus einem erholsamen Schlaf. Sie wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht, wo sie war. Sie fühlte die weichen Decke unter sich und schon fiel es ihr wieder ein, dass sie in einem Zimmer im Schloss eingeschlossen war. Sie öffnete die Augen nur einen Spalt und versuchte herauszubekommen, was sie geweckt hatte und als sie vorsichtig umher schaute, sah sie einen dunklen Schatten an einer Zimmerwand, der vorher nicht da gewesen war. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf und erschrak, als sich daraus eine Gestalt löste. Diese kam vorsichtig in ihre Richtung und blieb vor dem Fußende des Bettes stehen und beobachtete sie. Plötzlich leuchtete es am Fenster hell auf. Während Vala noch versuchte zu begreifen, was dort vor sich ging, drehte sich die Gestalt, eindeutig ein schlanker Mann, von ihr weg und ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung Fenster. 

„Was machst du hier?“, flüsterte der Mann und ging vor dem Neuankömmling in die Knie.  
„Na was wohl. Sehen ob alles gut läuft“, gab eine leise Stimme zurück, die Vala sehr bekannt vorkam.   
„Keine Ahnung ob alles gut läuft. Mein Onkel hat Vala hier eingesperrt, weil er sie heute Nacht noch mehr Wasser verwandeln lassen will. Wie hast du das übrigens gemacht?“  
„Betriebsgeheimnis. Wenn es nicht allzu viel ist, wird auch die zweite Fuhre umgewandelt, aber danach solltest du das Mädchen schnellstens aus der Nähe deines Onkels weg bringen. Der wird mir zu gierig.“  
„Mir wird schon was einfallen. Immerhin habe ich ja dafür gesorgt, dass Nerus genau an der Köhlerhütte vorbei geritten ist. Dass sie aber einen so verschlagenen Vater hat, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Das hat mich kalt erwischt.“  
„Du willst mir also sagen, dass du nur da hin wolltest, um das Mädchen zu sehen und dann ist alles drunter und drüber gegangen? Woher kanntest du sie überhaupt?“  
„Ich habe sie einmal im Wald gesehen. Da gibt es doch diesen Teich und ich wollte eigentlich ein Bad nehmen, aber er war schon besetzt“, raunte Daniel, woraufhin ein glucksendes Geräusch ertönte.  
„Du willst mir erzählen, dass du dich in eine Badenixe verliebt hast? Die Geschichte ist gut, kann ich die in meine Memoiren aufnehmen?“  
„Gar nichts kannst du, außer mir helfen, aus diesem Schlamassel hier wieder herauszukommen. Alleine schaffe ich das nicht und außerdem, wie soll ich wissen, ob sie überhaupt mit mir kommen würde? Ich musste mich doch total uninteressiert geben, damit niemand was merkt. Wahrscheinlich kann sie mich gar nicht ausstehen?“  
„Tja, vielleicht solltest du sie einfach fragen? Nur sprechenden Menschen kann geholfen werden und normalerweise kannst du doch nicht genug reden. Ich kann das nicht so ganz nachvollziehen, warum ihr normalen Menschen immer Sprachstörungen bekommt, wenn es um Gefühle geht.“

Vala, die keine Mühe gehabt hatte, diese Unterhaltung zu verstehen, da die Stimmen in dem ansonsten stillen Zimmer sehr laut klangen, fand, dass es an der Zeit war einzuschreiten. In völlig normalem Plauderton sagte sie: „Das ist eine Sache, die ich bisher auch nie verstanden habe. Vielleicht könnt ihr zwei sie mir ja mal erklären?“

Die Verschwörer zuckten zusammen und drehten sich zu Vala um, die sich gerade aufsetzte und die beiden mit einem spöttischen Blick bedachte.  
„Schau mal an; der Neffe des Herzogs, steckt mit ‚Hey Du’ unter einer Decke.“ Sie genoss es, wie Daniel sich verlegen wand, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie alles verstanden haben musste, auch die Sache mit dem Teich im Wald. 

Sie klopfte rechts und links einladend neben sich auf das Bett.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch hierher setzt, was gewiss gemütlicher ist, als auf dem Boden zu knien und mir dann erzählt, war hier eigentlich vor sich geht.“

Daniel nahm die Einladung an, ‚Hey Du’ setzte sich auf die andere Seite und dann erzählten die beiden Vala die ganze Geschichte.

Wie unwohl Daniel sich bei seinem Onkel fühlte. Wie er sich dagegen gewehrt hatte, von seinem Onkel verheiratet zu werden, da dieser die dümmsten und hässlichsten Töchter von Freunden angeschleppt hatte, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Wie der Onkel ihn mit allen Mitteln hier behalten wollte, wahrscheinlich, um sich die Zahlungen, die Daniels Vater dem Herzog großzügigerweise gewährte, nicht versiegen zu lassen. Und wie Daniel sich schließlich in Vala verliebt hatte, ohne Aussicht darauf, dass diese Liebe eine Zukunft haben konnte.

Vala hörte sich alles geduldig an. Innerlich machte sie einen Freudentanz, hatte sie sich doch gestern auch sofort in den jungen Mann verguckt. Äußerlich ließ sie sich dass nicht anmerken, sondern blieb ruhig und fragte nach einer Weile, in der alle ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatten „Und jetzt wisst ihr nicht, wie ihr, und ich natürlich auch, wieder aus dieser blöden Situation rauskommen können?“  
Sie seufzte tief auf und wandte sich an Daniel: „ Wenn du mich vorher gefragt hättest, dann hätte ich dir gesagt, nimm mich auf dein Pferd und reite mit mir bis ans Ende dieser Welt. Aber du hattest ja anscheinend Sprachhemmungen“, grinste sie Daniel an.  
„Du würdest mit mir bis ans Ende der Welt gehen? Aber das heißt ja, dass…“  
„Genau dass heißt es, du Esel. Aber ihr Männer und euer Problem damit, einfach mal zu fragen. Das ist eines der Mysterien, die wahrscheinlich niemals gelöst werden. Genauso wie das Geheimnis von dir ‚Hey Du’. Aber ich will gar nicht wissen, was du bist, oder woher du kommst. Wenn du uns weiter hilfst, bin ich schon vollkommen zufrieden.“  
„Klar helfe ich euch weiter. Der ‚nette’ Herzog ist noch einem Cousin von mir was schuldig. Wenn ich ihm jetzt eins auswischen kann, dann lasse ich mir die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen. Es scheint, als ob du schon eine Idee hast?“

Vala lächelte. „Worauf die dich verlassen kannst, also wir könnten…“   
Die Drei steckten die Köpfe zusammen und nachdem sie alles besprochen hatten, verließen Daniel und ‚Hey Du’ den Raum, um ihren Teil des Planes vorzubereiten.

~~~

Es war schon später Nachmittag, als endlich jemand kam, um nach Vala zu sehen und ihr nochmals etwas zu essen zu bringen. Sie hatte gerade Brot und eine dicke Scheibe Schinken verputzt, als Nerus mit viel TamTam hineinplatzte.  
„Also meine Liebe, reden wir über die nächste Nacht.“  
Hätte Vala nicht gewusst, dass es darum ging, Wein in Wasser zu verwandeln, hätte sie in genau diesem Moment einen Fluchtversuch gemacht. Aber so blieb sie ruhig und versuchte, ihren Abscheu zu unterdrücken.

„Ja, Herzog, reden wir über die nächste Nacht. Wie viele Fässer habt ihr denn heute füllen lassen, auf dass ich sie verwandeln soll? Und dabei hoffe ich, dass es gutes Quellwasser ist, sonst kann ich für die Qualität des Endproduktes keine Garantie übernehmen.“ Vala grinste innerlich. Sie musste ihrem Vater doch öfter zugehört haben, als ihr bewusst gewesen war. Der Spruch hätte glatt von ihm sein können.

„Meine Leute sind noch dabei und haben im großen Keller zwanzig Fässer zu füllen. Wenn du die umwandelst, sollst du frei sein und kannst gehen.“ Nerus schaute Vala zufrieden an, aber die konnte und wollte das nicht einfach so stehen lassen.  
„Das wird ein bisschen teurer, als mich einfach so gehen zu lassen. Wer garantiert mir denn, dass Ihr mich wirklich laufen lasst? Ich will mehr. Mal abgesehen davon, was ihr meinem Vater versprochen habt, möchte ich folgendes:   
Erstens: Freies Geleit nach Hause und keine weiteren Anfragen.  
Zweitens: Ich könnte neue Kleider gebrauchen. Sagen wir mal Stoffe für mindestens zwei oder besser drei vollständige Ausstattungen sollten genügen. Die müssten dann bereitgestellt sein, bevor ich wieder eingeschlossen werde. Schließlich will ich ja sehen, wofür ich schufte.  
Drittens: Ich will einen Ehemann. Ich würde auch euren Neffen nehmen, er war zwar ziemlich muffelig, als er mich mitnehmen musste, aber er sieht gut aus und seien wir mal ehrlich, Ihr könnte doch sowieso nichts mir ihm anfangen und es wäre eine Erleichterung für Euch, ihn los zu sein. Na, was sagt Ihr?“

Vala sah Nerus an, der völlig perplex dastand und nachdachte. Während Vala angelegentlich ihre Fingernägel betrachtete, überlegte der Herzog, wie er die Forderungen auf ein Minimum beschränken konnte und doch auch seinen Wein bekommen konnte.

Schließlich ließ er sich ohne viel Handeln darauf ein, dass er ihr die Kleider, das Geleit und die Forderungen ihres Vaters erfüllen würde, aber bei dem Ehemann wich er aus und blieb vage. Die beiden gaben sich darauf die Hand und als Vala zwei Stunden später zum Keller geführt wurde, standen davor zwei große, offene Truhen, aus denen Stoffe in den unterschiedlichsten Farben hervorquollen. Vala lächelte zufrieden und ging dann mit federnden Schritten in den Keller. Die Tür fiel hinter ihr ins Schloss und sie war alleine.

Allerdings war es diesmal ein völlig anderes Gefühl, als beim ersten Mal. Immerhin musste sie nicht mit dem Zeug von ihrem Vater herum experimentieren, sondern konnte darauf warten, dass Hilfe kam. Vala setzte sich also völlig entspannt auf den Stuhl und überlegte sich, was sie aus den schönen Stoffen, die sie auf den ersten Blick in den Truhen gesehen hatte, alles machen konnte. Und ihr fiel einiges ein, vor allem für die hauchzarten, fast durchsichtigen Stoffe hatte sie schon eine ganz bestimmte Verwendung im Auge. Die Zeit verging diesmal wesentlich schneller, bis – wieder völlig ohne Ankündigung – ‚Hey-Du’ in seinem üblichen Lichtblitz auftauchte.

„Hallo meine Liebe“, begrüßte er sie. Vala gab ihm die kleine Flasche mit dem Mittelchen von Jacek und er ging zu den Fässern. Kurze Zeit später hing ein säuerlicher Alkoholdunst in der Luft und die kleine Gestalt gesellte sich zu Vala. Wenn sein Kopf Ohren gehabt hätte, hätte Vala geschworen, dass er bis zu diesen grinsen würde, aber auf jeden Fall machte ‚Hey-Du’ einen sehr zufriedenen Eindruck.

„Wann hast du gesagt, kommt Daniel uns abholen?“, fragte sie ihren Gefährten nach einer weiteren Stunde des Wartens. Der kleine Freund von Daniel war nicht wieder verschwunden, sondern hatte angeboten, mir ihr zu warten und so hatten sie sich bisher die Zeit mit Stein-Papier-Schere vertrieben, wobei Vala auf Dauer gewann, benutzte ‚Hey-Du’ doch immer im gleichen Rhythmus die gleichen Zeichen.

‚Hey-Du’ schaut auf Valas Frage hin kurz aus dem hoch gelegenen Fenster und legte den Kopf dann schief.   
„Nach meinen Berechnungen ist es kurz nach Mitternacht. Die Wache hat gerade gewechselt und müsste in ungefähr einer dreiviertel Stunde selig schlummern. Dann sollte Daniel eigentlich hier auftauchen können, ohne dass wir Probleme bekommen.“  
Vala seufzte leise. Langsam ging ihr die Warterei auf die Nerven, aber mit der Aussicht, was ihr als Belohnung winkte, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie riss sich zusammen.

Wie von ‚Hey-Du’ vorausgesagt, drehte sich eine dreiviertel Stunde später mit einem leisen Kratzen ein Schlüssel im Schloss und als die Tür aufschwang, huschte Daniel hinein. Vala konnte gerade noch der Versuchung widerstehen, ihm auf den Arm zu springen. Das hob sie sich für später auf. 

Daniel nickte den beiden kurz zu und bedeutete ihnen dann, ihm zu folgen, was sie auch umgehend und möglichst leise taten. Als sie an den Wachen vorbei kamen, lagen diese aneinander gelehnt an der Wand und Vala vermutete zurecht, dass dies nicht nur ein normaler Schlaf war. Diese Vermutung verstärkte sich, als ‚Hey-Du’ bei den Truhen stehen blieb, beide mit seinen Händen berührte und im Licht verschwand. Als Vala wieder sehen konnte, waren er und die beiden Behälter verschwunden. 

Vala hob an zu protestieren, aber Daniel schaffte es früh genug zu ihr zu eilen und ihr den Mund zuzuhalten.   
„Keine Angst“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, „er bringt die Sachen nur zu einem anderen Ort. Aber ohne Fuhrwerk hätten wir das nicht transportieren können. Außerdem sind wir nur mit Pferden schneller. Ist das okay?“  
Vala nickte und genoss den warmen Atem, der über ihre empfindliche Haut am Hals entlang strich. Am liebsten wäre sie jetzt und hier für ewig stehen geblieben, aber auf ihr Nicken hin hatte Daniel seine Hand von ihrem Mund genommen und ihre Hand ergriffen. Zusammen eilten sie jetzt zu den Ställen, wo sie zwei gesattelte Pferde vorfanden. Diese am Zügel hinter sich her führend, verließen sie so leise wie möglich die Burg durch eines der kleineren Tore. Draußen angekommen, half Daniel Vala auf ihr Reittier und als er selber aufgesessen war, trabten sie so schnell wie möglich los.

Eine Weile ritten sie schweigend und konzentriert nebeneinander her, aber als die Burg hinter ihnen immer kleiner wurde, konnte Vala ihre Neugier nicht mehr zügeln und bombardierte Daniel mit Fragen. 

„Daniel, wer ist eigentlich ‚Hey-Du? Und wieso hilft er uns? Und jetzt mal unter uns, findest du nicht, dass die Flucht zu einfach gewesen ist?“, Vala macht eine kurze Pause um Luft zu holen und fuhr dann fort. „Wo gehen wir jetzt eigentlich hin? Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wie und wo wir wohnen werden? Schloss, Haus oder Gut? Und sag mal, wovon werden wir eigentlich leben? Ach ja, und natürlich das Wichtigste von allem: Wo sind die Truhen abgeblieben?“

Die und noch mehr prasselte auf Daniel ein, so dass dieser fast schon anfing zu bereuen, die ganze Aktion ausgeführt zu haben. Aber dann sah er Vala in die Augen. Hinter der nach außen zur Schau gestellte Neugier fand er einen warmen Glanz, der so gar nichts mit der anscheinend so berechnenden Frau zu tun hatte, die ihm all diese Fragen gestellt hatte. Er hielt an, stieg ab und half auch Vala von ihrem Pferd.

Sie befanden sich auf einer kleinen Lichtung mitten im dichtesten Wald und Daniel führte Vala einen kleinen Wildwechsel entlang, der an einem lauschigen kleinen Teich endete. Dort drehte er sich zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme. 

„Meine liebste Vala – du hast so viele Fragen, von denen ich dir noch nicht alle beantworten kann. Jetzt und hier nur so viel. Wir werden nicht in einer Hütte leben, unser Auskommen ist gesichert und deine Truhen sind genau dort, wo sie hingehören, nämlich in deinen neuen Schlafgemächern in deinem neuen Zuhause. Vertrau mir noch ein bisschen länger und wenn wir unser Ziel erreicht haben, wirst du für alles eine Erklärung bekommen.“   
Sanft vergrub er seine Hand in ihrem Haar und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie erst vorsichtig tastend und schließlich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. 

Als die beiden sich getrennt und wieder zu Atem gekommen waren fragte Daniel: „Meinst du, du kannst unter diesen mysteriösen Umständen mit mir kommen und meine Frau werden?“  
Vala nickte und antwortete mit vor Vergnügen blitzenden Augen: „Wenn wir das von eben öfter wiederholen, dann bin ich dabei“, und schlang ihre Arme fest um ihn, um mit der Wiederholung anzufangen.

*****

 

Die Tante schwieg und sah in die gespannten Gesichter um sich herum.

„Wenn dieses Märchen wie alle anderen wäre, dann würde ich jetzt sagen: „Und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden, bis an ihr Lebensende.“

„Aber da kommt doch bestimmt noch mehr; wie hat es mit den beiden denn geklappt?“, fragte eine ihrer Nichten.

„Naja – mit Vala, die auf jeden Fall ihren eigenen Kopf hat, war es für Daniel nicht immer einfach. Aber er hat es gut gemeistert, vor allem als ihr klar wurde, dass er ein waschechter Prinz war, der sogar später König werden sollte, wurde sie so sanft wie ein Lamm – okay, fast so sanft. Außerdem hat Daniel sie immer bei allem beteiligt, man könnte also sagen, die beiden führten eine gute Ehe und regierten das kleine Königreich später sehr gut“, beruhigte die Tante das Mädchen.

„Und was war mit ‚Hey-Du?“, wollte einer der Jungen wissen.

„‚Hey-Du’ war ein Magier, der sehr gerne mit Magnesium herumspielte. Wieso er so komisch aussah hat man aber nie genau herausbekommen. Manche munkeln, dass ein Zauberspruch absolut daneben gegangen sein muss, aber niemand hat das laut ausgesprochen. Er hat immer weiter nach einem neuen Namen gesucht, aber es ist nicht genau bekannt, ob er jemals einen neuen gefunden hat. Manche sagen, dass er zuletzt über Thor nachgedacht hat.“

Einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte Stille, bis die nächste Frage kam. „Und was war mit dem Herzog?“

„Nerus? Tja – der hatte irgendwie eine Menge Pech, nachdem sein Neffe so urplötzlich verschwunden ist. Als er am Morgen nach Daniels und Valas Flucht – die bis dato noch gar nicht aufgefallen war – in den Keller kam, um die Ergebnisse von Valas „Arbeit“ zu begutachten, hatte keine Ahnung, was noch auf ihn zukommen würde.   
Als ihm der Alkoholgeruch entgegenschlug, rauschte er von absoluter Gier befallen in den Keller, so dass er gar nicht registrierte, dass Vala gar nicht mehr da war. Er nahm eine Probe des ersten Fasses und spukte diese umgehend, mit angewidertem Gesicht aus. Auch die Proben aus den anderen Fässern verursachten diese Reaktion. Wutentbrannt wollte er Vala zur Rechenschaft ziehen, aber sie war und blieb verschwunden. Als ihm dann gemeldet wurde, dass Daniel auch unauffindbar war, fing sein eingerostetes Gehirn langsam an zu arbeiten und er zählte zwei und zwei zusammen. Da saß er nun, mit massenweise Essig, den er in seinem Leben nicht mehr aufbrauchen konnte, selbst, wenn er auf eine Salat-Diät umsteigen würde, was für ihn natürlich gar nicht in Frage kam.   
Er konnte Daniel auch nicht zurückholen, denn dann wären ein paar von den Dingen bekannt geworden, die Nerus so verbockt hatte. Er schickte sich in sein Schicksal und beauftragte Ba’al einen Handel mit Feinschmecker-Essig aufzuziehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er sich einen Namen gemacht und als er dann noch Jacek als Vertreter und Starverkäufer mit ins Boot nahm, boomte das Geschäft und er hatte nie wieder Geldsorgen.“

„Das war eine schöne Geschichte, Tantchen. Vielen Dank. Erzählst du uns morgen wieder eine?“ Fragende Gesichter waren auf die alte Dame gerichtet.

„Mal sehen, vielleicht fällt mir bis dahin ja noch eine ein, aber jetzt lasst uns einen warmen Kakao trinken und die Plätzchen essen, die ihr gebacken habt.“

Sofort stürmten die Kinder in die Küche um die Leckereien herbeizuholen und die Tante blieb am Feuer sitzen und strickte weiter.

Schmunzelnd überlegte sie, welche Geschichte sie den Kindern wohl morgen erzählen würde. Als erstes fiel ihr die Geschichte von Prinzessin Sam auf der Erbse ein oder auch Teal’c und die vierzig Räuber, aber sie hatte ja noch Zeit bis morgen und so lehnte sie sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und wartete geduldig auf ihren Kakao.

 

Ende


End file.
